Question: Define a function $h(x),$ for positive integer values of $x,$ by \[h(x) = \left\{\begin{aligned} \log_2 x & \quad \text{ if } \log_2 x \text{ is an integer} \\ 1 + h(x + 1) & \quad \text{ otherwise}. \end{aligned} \right.\]Compute $h(100).$
Using the second part of the definition, we get \[h(100) = 1 + h(101) = 2 + h(102) = 3 + h(103) = \dots = 28 + h(128).\]Since $128 = 2^7,$ we use the first part of the definition to get \[h(100) = 28 + 7 = \boxed{35}.\]